howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotburple
The '''Hotburple '''is a new Boulder Class dragon that appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Appearance Hotburples greatly resemble Gronckles, although they have larger body and wings, with their eyes positioned closer to the snout than to the ears. Characteristics Like Gronckles, Hotburples are heavily armored and can fire lava blasts after digesting the metal ores that they eat. Their high strike power rivals that of the Night Fury, but they also appear to be more lazy and sleep often. Behavior They are more lazy compared to Gronckles as they sleep much more and even snores louder. They could have personalty of cat like opposite of Gronckles who have bit of dog like personalty. They having high appetite of for minerals and iron mostly scraps. Abilities and Weaponry These dragons are very close to their subspecies but they are shown to be much greater of their abilities. Just like Gronckles, they powerful jaws able to crush boulders or iron. Able to feed off on it and able to use to create lava blast. Just like their subspecies possible able to be rechargeable for feeding off on rocks. Might have the hidden ability of immunity of Dragon Root since having the rock diet. Their speed are same as their subspecies of Gronckles. Unknown they can run on land just as fast or near as their subspecies. Their large powerful clubbed tail can knock many people out. Showing off their strength able to carry heavy vikings with heavy settle chair means that they are stronger then Gronckles. Also they use their brute strength being so heavy weight dragon. Having high defense armor body showing off their endurable body could be greater then Gronckles. They have great stamina as Grump shown to be able to travel long distance. If they get exhausted from flying they have great special ability unlike their subspecies that they fall from high altitudes, Hotburple are able to continue to fly in the air when they fall asleep. Their physical weaponry includes a body with claws, large clubbed tail, and their teeth is thinner and bit sharper of their subspecies. Just like their subspecies they can possible use their noise horn and their head to charge against their enemies. Trivia *A Hotburple named Grump is Gobber's dragon in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *While Gronckles like to eat any type of rocks, Hotburples prefer to eat ores of metal, such as iron. *It is possible that the Hotburple is actually a subspecies of the Gronckle. **It is said, however, they are still somewhat related to Gronckles. *It is unclear whether any other Hotburples share the half-closing eyelids of Grump. * As seen in a photo, the Hotburple's teeth is thinner and maybe a little bit sharper than Gronckle's teeth. * It is unknown if Hotburples can blast off the bumps on their body like Gronckles. * It is said that the Hotburple is a walrus, a bulldog, a tadpole, and a trash bin mixed together. Gallery Gobber_and_Grump.jpg|A famous Hotburple, Grump and his rider, Gobber Gobber_Riding_Grump.png Gobber Grump trailer3.png Tumblr_n7bp20N76U1sshkvho4_400-1-.gif wild hotburple.png|Hotburple in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons titanhotburpleart.png|Titan Hotburple in Rise of Berk titanhotburple.png|Titan Hotburple in Rise of Berk Level3 design hotburple.jpg zzzzzz8.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Slow dragons Category:Medium dragons